RH Season 3 Episode 4 Priceless
by catherinedoncaster1995
Summary: Robin and Marian find their marriage annulled by The Abbess of Kirklees. What is her grudge against Robin or is it Vaisey who is really to blame?  Robin feels apart from Marian, what is it she is keeping from him?  ROBINxMARIAN
1. Chapter 1

**Nottingham – The Abbey Of Kirklees **

Nuns in habits lined the pews of the abbey. Their heads were bowed, hands folded, murmurs of Latin leaving each of their mouths in perfect unison.

At the front of the abbey, stood erect and proud, a gold guilt depiction of Christ on the Cross. The light from the high windows and flickering candlelight of the altar made it shine brighter than the rest of the dark room.

Due to the fact that the windows were high and small, and the edges contained deep alcoves, the room had an almost purple darkness to it.

The only sources of light were that of the hundred candles lit on the altar.

In front of the crucifix stood an older woman, far older than the young novices around her.

Her habit was a different colour, darker in grey than white.

The gold cross around her neck also seemed to shine in the candlelight, her piercing eyes staring around the young girls before her.

Vaisey and Guy entered at the back of the hall just as the service was drawn to a close.

The woman raised her hand and the novices all bowed their heads, turning and filing from the room, heads bowed, hands folded.

Vaisey removed his leather gloves, smacking them on Guys arm, indicating he had no desire to hold them anymore.

Guy frowned and sighed, taking them from his 'master.'

"I have decided Guisborne..." Vaisey said as they began to walk down the aisle towards the woman. She had since turned her back to them, and was lighting a candle on a long splint, holding it between skeletal fingers.

"That prancing peasants and wailing widows do not even compare to a nun who is..." Vaisey chuckled darkly to himself, "_Nonchalant_."

"Do you intend to speak about me as if I cannot hear you?" The woman turned to address them over her shoulder.

Vaisey grinned, "The Abbess of Kirklees." He inclined his head and Guy did the same.

"It would serve you well for this to be important... I do not allow men into the abbey normally; it is a place for women." She turned fully and waked passed them and back down the aisle.

What he called after her made her stop walking, turning to look at them over her shoulder as he grinned.

"It is about Robin Hood."

**Nottingham Town **

"A gift from Robin Hood."

Marian smiled at the woman as she handed her a small bag of money. No one got any more, or any less than anybody else than anyone else.

Everyone was treated the same, there were no serfs or lords under Robins Hood's care.

The woman hugged her before she walked off with her family.

Marian stared after the group, watching as they children skipped around her feet, giggling and shouting. She stared, stood still in the centre of the bustling market as the woman smiled down at her children, before looking up as a young man crossed over to them, who she knew to be her husband.

Marian watched as the man kissed his wife on the cheek, before being down to scoop his daughter into his arms. He then ruffled his son's hair, and then turned to lead them away.

The sound of their laughter made Marian feel as though she was in a tunnel, it rang in her ears, making her heart beat faster.

"Watch out!"

She broke free from her thoughts as someone caught her, arm, pulling her quickly forwards. She blinked a couple of times, swaying slightly on her feet to stop her from falling over as Will gently released her wrist.

She looked over her shoulder as a large wooden cart pulled by several horses rode passed her, not a few seconds from where she had been standing.

She swallowed, gasping for breath slightly at the shock movement but turned back to Will.

"Thank you."

He smiled but his eyes were anxious, "Are you alright?"

She nodded, "I am fine... I just... didn't see it coming."

"Marian?"

She snapped her head around to see Robin walking over, his face anxious.

Will excused himself as Robin came to stand by his wife's side.

"What's wrong?" He asked and reached up to cup her cheek, attempting to run his thumb across her jaw bone.

"Nothing... I am fine" She batted his hand away and looked away from his face.

He sighed, "Marian..."

"Come on." She said firmly and took a step away from him, "We have more money to give out."

Robin sighed in frustration as he watched her walk away from him, running one hand through her hair as she went to hand money to another old woman.

"Is she still not speaking to you?" Djac walked up to stand beside her friend.

Robin sighed, "She is speaking to me... she just isn't _talking_ to me."

They both looked back to Marian, but their eyes snapped up when the sound of fan fare came from the courtyard of the castle.

"People of Nottingham!" Vaisey's voice was easy to be heard.

"Come on." Robin said and rushed off towards the sound.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nottingham Castle Courtyard**

"More trumpets... more sound... toot toot!" Vaisey clapped his hands together and swayed slightly.

The sound of bugles made Robin and his gang worm their way through the crowd and deeper into the group of people to stare up at Vaisey.

Robin glanced slightly to his left to see Marian standing beside John. Her eyes looked around at him, feeling his eyes on her. He stared at her as her eyes snapped back up to look at Vaisey.

Robin looked at the Sheriff as well, not knowing what he had done to upset his wife.

"People of Nottingham!" Vaisey shouted, waving a rolled up piece of parchment around like a baton.

"I have an announcement to read from the Abbess of Kirklees."

"That old hag!" Alan hissed as Vaisey un- rolled the parchment, "You know she once tried to make me absolve my sins... as if I _have_ any sins to absolve..."

"Shut up Alan." Will hissed.

"I The Abbess of Kirklees, do herby announce that under the jurisdiction of the church of our pope Gregory, and the archbishop of Canterbury... the marriage between Robin Hood, and his wife Marian former lady of Knighton, has been _annulled_." Vaisey cried.

Marian gasped and Robin's eyes widened. Murmurs filled the crowd as people all looked at one another, the gang included.

Stood beside Vaisey, Guy of Guisborne smirked.

"No man, woman or child..." Vaisey continued to read loudly, "Will condone their marriage to one another. No church or nunnery or monastery or place of holy rest, will join them in matrimony. Such people will be excommunicated from the church. It is the will of god to untie these people from each other. Their marriage, by order of the church, is _no more_."

Vaisey chuckled as he rolled up the parchment, smacking it against his palm and grinning at the crowd.

He was sure that Hood and his lady wife were there... or the woman he had once been married to it seemed. He knew that they were staring up at him, but still... he had to make sure they knew.

"Will one of you tell Robin Hood or Marian... if you see them... thank you."

He laughed loudly to himself as he turned away, marching back into the castle, the doors crashing behind him and Guy.

Out of the corner of Robin's eye he saw Marian push away from John, turning to run through the crowd.

"Marian." He hissed frantically and rushed after her, the rest of the gang staring after them.

Robin pushed himself through the throng of people, half a pace behind his wife as she ran out past the drawbridge.

"Marian!"

He grabbed her arm and pulled her to face him.

She stared up at him with angry and teary eyes, which alarmed Robin more than anything.

"Why is he doing this... as if he hasn't taken everything else from you... as if he has not had enough taking everything from _everyone_ he wants to take _this_ from us?" She screamed.

He knew that she blamed Vaisey for her Uncle's death, that it was that she spoke of.

"Marian..." Robin was gasping for breath as he took her face in his hands, "Marian... I will make this right?"

"How?" She cried, tears rising in her eyes further.

"We will go to Kirklees... I will talk to the abbess and I will _make_ this right." He told her, "Then afterwards we will get married again..."

"_Again_?" Marian was close to crying and her voice broke.

Robin nodded, "Properly this time... at Locksley."

"Locksley?" She whispered.

"Or Knighton... even Nettlestone or in the forest I don't care... I just want you to be my wife."

"I am your wife... I always will be." She sniffed.

"I know... and I _promise_ you I will make this right." He said firmly and nodded, causing her to nod too.

"I promise." He whispered again.

She nodded and smiled sadly, hooking her arms around his neck and pressing her face into his shoulder. Robin ran his hand down her side.

"Robin." She caught his hand in her tightly, stopping it half an inch away from the side of her stomach.

"What?" He pulled back, slightly shocked by her movement.

His eyes narrowed at her as she swallowed and looked up at him.

"Robin..."

"Master!"

Robin turned his head as Much and the others rushed over to them. Djac stood beside Marian, giving her friends shoulder a gentle squeeze.

She did not know what Marian was feeling, but she knew that she would not like it to say the least. She would hate it if someone annulled her marriage to Will and banned her from re-marrying the man she loved who had been taken from her.

"We need to go to Kirklees," Robin told them all, "to sort this out."

Will nodded and John did to.

"We go to Kirklees."

Robin nodded and glanced at his wife, who was staring at the floor, not seeing any of them.

Something about the sadness in her eyes was making him uneasy.

He didn't know what was going on, but he knew he would find out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Outside Kirklees Abbey**

From one of the highest rooms the Abbess peered out, looking through the frosted air at the scene before him. She watched as a group of outlaws rode up towards the gates.

The one she knew to be Robin Hood dismounted, ringing the bell and pacing.

The rest of the gang dismounted, as did Marian, whose feet hit the floor last.

"This is a holy place right?" Alan asked, looking around at the gates.

Djac glanced at him as his eyes darted around, "I ain't being funny... but do you have to book an appointment?"

John sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Much scoffed and laughed shortly.

"Do not be stupid..."

"Well why are we still waiting out here then... why don't we just walk in?" Alan shot back.

"That..." Much cried, "Is a holy place for women, we cannot just _walk_ in..."

"Robin the Abbess of Kirklees does not allow men into the convent... you have to be invited in." Will told them all, although his eyes followed the pacing Robin.

"You have to be invited in?" Djac questioned, "It is not an open Holy place... in my country it is different."

Will smiled down at her, "Perhaps that is because Saracens are smarter."

"Oh give it a rest woodworm." Alan cut in as Djac blushed.

Robin banged his hands on the gates and groaned.

"Perhaps they are praying." Much offered.

"We are not getting in Robin." John stated.

Marian swallowed, blinking slightly, gripping her horse's reins harder.

"I could get in... speak to the Abbess, I am a Christian woman." She spoke up whilst trying to hide the breathlessness in her voice.

Robin shook his head and pushed away from the railings, "She could be working for the Sheriff and Guisborne... it is too dangerous."

He turned almost in surprise when his wife did not argue.

"Finally, you're learning to appreciate my orders..." He chuckled and glanced over his shoulder, but what he saw made him spin all the way.

Marian hunched slightly forwards, wrapping one arm around her stomach as she tried to stop her head from spinning.

"Marian!" Robin cried and shot towards, wrapping his arms around her as she gasped, slumping into him.

"_Marian!"_

Her eyes fluttered closed and Robin snapped her name again, swinging her up into his arms, turning back towards the gates.

His lungs opened further than they ever had to allow him to scream.

"Someone get these gates open!"

As several of her novices rushed to open the gate for the famous Robin Hood, the Abbess remained staring out of the window.

Her lips curled back in a sickening smile.

**Inside Kirklees Abbey**

"You can lay her on the bed."

The young novice pushed open the door to one of the rooms in the abbey. She flew around to the other side of the bed, pulling back the covers as Robin followed her in, laying Marian down on the bed.

Djac rushed in behind him, flying around to stand beside the novice. She pretended not to notice how the young girl stared at her, obviously not having seen many Saracens before.

She tried not to let other people's prejudices affect her... she was fighting for the good of people with her friends, the colour of her skin did not make her a bad person.

Robin pushed Marian's hair off of her forehead, swallowing anxiously as Djac pressed her fingers to the woman's neck.

"She _will_ be alright?" Robin breathed, staring at Djac anxiously across the bed.

Djac looked up from Marians face to smile at Robin. She nodded once.

"R'bin..." Marians head tilted slightly, her cheek resting against Robin's arm where his hand pressed into the mattress by her head.

Robin and Djac's eyes snapped down to look at her.

"Marian... Marian...?"

"R'bin?" Her eyes fluttered but didn't open.

He gently squeezed her hand, willing her to stay awake and terrified by how weak her voice had sounded.

Inside Marians own head, everything around her, even when her eyes were closed, seemed to be spinning.

"Yes, my love, I'm here."

"R'bin..." Marian frowned. "S'mething...s'mething t' tell you..." she said faintly.

"Hush, Marian. Whatever it is can wait until you are better."

"No... 's important...'s about...'bout us."

Her voice was growing fainter as she fought not to fall asleep again.

"Calm yourself, Marian. Rest. Tell me when you are well again. I need you to concentrate on getting better and nothing else, _please_." He leaned over and gently kissed her forehead.

She was not warm, even Robin knew that this was a good thing.

The novice stepped towards them as Marian fell silent again.

"The Lady Marian can stay here until she had recovered." She told them.

Robin kept his eyes on his wife, running the tips of his fingers down her cheek gently.

"Thank you." He breathed.

"Although I am afraid sir... that you cannot."

Robin's eyes snapped up, "What?"

"I am sorry." The young girl folded her hands, "But Kirklees is a place for the healing of women, men are not allowed within the walls aside from emergencies or invited by the mother abbess."

Robin pushed himself upright, "But I am her husband!"

"No."

The voice made him spin to face the door to see a wizened old woman in a habit step towards them. She was flanked by two other novices, all in lighter clothes.

"You are not her husband anymore Robin Hood."

Robin stiffened as the woman's eyes bore into him.

Behind him the novice bowed her head slightly, her voice a soft whisper.

"Mother Abbess."

**HEYA GUYS! I just wanted to say a massive thank you to all of you. The amount of feedback that I got back from the previous chapters was really encouraging thank you!**

**JUST A REMINDER to say that there are a few episode preview links on my profile of upcoming episodes in this series (obviously...) **

**Check them out and drop a comment on YouTube to tell me that you liked or loathed it ! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Kirklees Abbey**

Much was pacing up and down the small room, bouncing slightly and continuously looking at the door they had been lead in by the novice who had opened the gate for them. John was leant against his staff, watching as Much sighed continuously.

"Much." John said firmly, "Stop worrying."

"I'm not worried!" Much cried and sat down, folding his arms, "I am not worried I am just... I hope she's okay."

"She will be Much." Will said.

Alan sighed, "This is ridiculous...and so disappointing."

"Yes... _disappointing_?" Much snapped his head around.

"Well yeh!" Alan cried, "All these years I have been dared and dreamed about sneaking into a convent full of novices, and I'm stuck in this room with you lot."

"How can you say that..." Much pushed himself to stand upright, "Marian could be _dying_!"

"She is not dying." John said firmly.

Much's attitude and over annoyance was beginning to wear on the giant.

"Djac is with her... she will be fine." Will told them all. He had perhaps the most trust in his wife, but he knew that the others were not far behind. Marian had unfailing trust in her, as did the others.

"Am I supposed to be made to wait while she... _mother superior_... swans around?"

A loud voice could be heard from above their heads.

All the outlaws looked around at each other, before their eyes flitted up towards the ceiling.

The sound of footsteps, along with boots and stirrups, made distant echoes throughout their small room from above them.

"My lord if you want I can go and find a novice who can find the abbess?"

Guisborne's voice made all their blood run cold.

"_Good_." The sheriff snapped, "And find me something to drink, they must have some wine in this building, do they not _have_ communion?"

A door slammed above them and they all looked at one another.

John spoke firmly and picked his staff up from resting it on the floor.

"We find Robin... _Now_."

**Kirklees Abbey**

Marian blinked her eyes open, reaching up to rub her eyelids slightly. She closed her eyes, trying to remember where she was, her eyes snapped back open. Her head felt clear, and the room walls stayed where they were supposed to.

She pushed herself to sit up slightly.

A hand on her shoulder and a warning voice made her stop, "Be careful Marian you have only recently fainted."

"Djac..." Marian gasped in relief; she looked around the room anxiously, "Where is Robin?"

Djac's expression changed, "The abbess has taken him away, I suppose she has sent him to the rest of the boys, she would not let him stay with you."

Marian felt her insides twist; "Especially now we are not married."

Djac caught Marians arm, "Robin will sort this out."

Marian smiled sadly, "I know he will."

She pushed herself to stand and after wobbly few seconds she straightened and ran a hand through her hair.

Djac was watching her intently. It unnerved Marian.

"Are you alright Djac?"

The woman sighed, "i was just wondering when you are planning on telling him."

"Telling him what?" Marian froze.

"You know what." Djac stood, "I am assuming he doesn't know."

Marian swallowed, "I don't know how to tell him."

How had Djac guessed?

She knew Djac was a woman of medicine, but she had been told that the woman had not worked with women often, especially not ones who were...

Marian started to feel dizzy again and had to command herself to remain calm.

But if Djac had noticed the _changes_ to her body... had Robin...

What had happened while she was asleep?

She knew from Djac's calming voice that she was overreacting, it was clear that Robin still did not know about the child.

"Marian it is his news as well..."

"I know... I know it's wrong to keep it from him I just..." Marian could feel the emotions she had tried to repress since finding out about the baby start to bubble.

It all came out as a big rush of words that she was unsure Djac could follow and understand.

"All my life I have always worked on my own and been independent... and having a baby is a _really big _thing. There are big changes in my body, as well as living in the forest as an outlaw which _doesn't_ make the situation easier... especially seen as I do not actually _know_ how Robin will react..."

Djac was anxious to calm her friend down, "Marian..."

"I feel stupid but it's like if I keep all the fear and worry to myself then it doesn't actually exist..."

"Marian he needs to know."

Djac was trying to be the firm and reasonable one.

She was unused to seeing Marian being this irrational.  
>"But what if I tell him and he doesn't want the baby..."<p>

"Now you are being ridiculous." Djac smiled a small grin.

"but you know how stupidly overprotective he is, he might start to lock me up at camp even more than he already does, pregnancy is not a disease, what if he ships me off somewhere..."

"Marian!" Djac caught her friend's hands and made her look at her.

She waited while Marians breathing slowed from fast gasps to a normal rate.

"You know deep down that Robin will want this baby, and that you will be happy once it comes... it is just a change that is all." She said gently.

Marian swallowed, "I know."

"He needs to know."

The door to the room opened and Marian looked up as two young novices, one of whom had been the one who had been here when she first was brought in, walked in.

"Ah My lady you are awake." The girl smiled, "May I fetch you anything?"

Two pieces of Marian's brain clicked together.

"Yes." She turned and looked at the young girls.

"You can give me your clothes."

The novices blinked as did Djac.

Marian stared at them seriously.

"Well... go on then?"

**Kirklees Abbey**

Robin was being led down the winding corridors of Kirklees abbey after the mother abbess. His eyes flitted left and right, his bow in hand as he followed the old woman into her chambers.

"Mother I am here to ask you..."

"I know why you are here Robin Hood." The woman wheezed, walking further into the room away from the outlaw, she turned to glare at him.

"And you would do well not to take that tone with me; do you know who I am?" She snapped.

Robin straightened, "Forgive me, but can you not understand my frustration, mother you annulled my marriage to the woman I love... you have banned us from marrying under the name of god..."

"It is no more than you deserve." The fire and hatred in the woman's eyes made Robins eyes narrow.

"What?" He gasped quietly.

"Master!"

The door to the chambers burst open, and the outlaws all tumbled in.

Robin spun to face them, turning his back on the abbess.

"What is wrong?" He asked them.

Much was gasping for breath, "Its Guisborne... him and the Sheriff are here."

"What!" Robin cried again.

The Abbess glared at the group, skulking around the edge of the room. She picked up a large black key as she crept around the edge of the room, around the outlaws, towards the door.

"They were in the room above us; they were here to meet the abbess." Will said.

Alan looked around "Yeh _where_ is she?"

Robin whirled around, his eyes landing on the space where she had once been stood.

His eyes snapped around to look back at the door, just in time to see the abbess disappearing outside.

"_Stop_!"

He threw himself forwards, smacking onto the wood just as the abbess shut the door. The sound of the lock clicking made Robin cry out in frustration.

"Hey!" Alan cried.

"Let us out!"

"Come back!"

Robin shoved away from the door, turning to pace around the room, running his hands down his face as he heard the abbess rush away down the halls.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kirklees Abbey**

"We do not even know where they are." Djac hissed at Marian, keeping her head bowed as her friend did, trying to disguise as much of her caramel and noticeable skin with the habit as she could.

Marian hushed her, "We are outlaws, our tracking skills are as good if not superior to the boys, we will find them."

"This is ridiculous." Djac sighed as they rounded a corner and came face to face with the large oak doors that lead into the main abbey.

"We are lost." The young Saracen woman whispered.

Marian was frustrated at herself and the situation, so much so she did not here the footsteps behind them.

"We are not lost." She hissed.

"You there!" A voice behind them barked.

Marian and Djac froze, the first felt her heart give an unhealthy wheeze.

"I wish to take confession." The man said firmly, his stirrups upon the stone floor ceased, meaning that he had stopped walking.

"I will fetch the mother abbess for you." Marian looked at him slightly over her shoulder, keeping her voice low.

She went to take another step when the man spoke again.

"I am Guy of Guisborne and I have better ways to spend my time than taking confession, you will do it." He snapped.

Marian glanced to see Djac staring at her, her dark eyes a clear warning.

"Very well." Marian replied over her shoulder.

Both she and Djac walked towards the door to the abbey. Djac reached to open the door for Marian at the same time that Guisborne appeared beside them.

"Just you." He barked at Marian, "It will not take long."

Assuming the Guy wanted her to absolve his sins, Marian doubted he would be asking for forgiveness for them _all_ if it would 'not take long'.

She inclined her head, keeping her eyes down as Djac did.

Guy strode passed her and into the abbey towards the confession box.

"Marian you cannot do this." Djac hissed.

Marian cut her off, "Find Robin and the others, and then find the abbess. Go..." She pushed her friend back away from the abbey doors, before closing them behind her.

The deafening crash around the room made her swallow.

A loud voice shouted from the confession box.

"I am _waiting_!"

**Kirklees Abbey**

Much paced up and down the length of the room again.

Every few steps he stopped to look at Will who was using his axes to free the hinges from the door, thus gaining them exit.

"Are you sure this is as fast as you can go?" Much cried.

"Yep." Will muttered, popping his lips on the 'p'.

Much wheeled to face Robin, "And should we be even knocking the door down... master surely..." He grew anxious at Robin's unchanged expression.

"We are in a church?" Much did not mean for it to come out as a question.

"Well perhaps you would like to rot in here or wait for Guisborne and the Sheriff to arrive?" Robin raised one eyebrow at him and chuckled.

Much let out a huff of a breath and began pacing again.

"Wow!"

Alan was sat atop a wooden box, rifling through another as he did so. John leant against a pillar, his staff folded in his arms.

"There's some great stuff!" Alan cried, "There seems to be a decent killing in being a nun."

"That is property of the Church do not touch it." Much snapped worriedly, "God will not thank you..."

"Will you shut up...?" Alan muttered just as Will pushed away from the door.

He turned to face them, holding up the long metal hinge from the door and grinning.

"There you go!" He said and flipped his axe in his hands.

The rest of the outlaws stood, grabbing their weapons and bracing themselves.

John glanced at Robin who nodded.

"Go on John."

John let out a roar and threw himself forwards, kicking the door down with a deafening crash.

At separate places in the castle, the Abbess of Kirklees spun towards the sound, and Vaisey Sheriff of Nottingham, who had been asleep, dozing off the communion wine, sat bolt upright wide awake.

The outlaws rushed out into the corridor.

Robin looked both ways before pointing to his left.

"This way..."

"Robin!"

All the men spun to see a small woman in a habit running towards them.

Wills eyes were the widest as his wife skidded to a stop before them.

"Why are you dressed like that?" His voice broke and Alan let out a low whistle.

Much was stammering nonsense that no one could understand.

"Where's Marian?" Robin demanded.

Djac was slightly breathless, having been running around the abbey trying to find the lads.

"We dressed like this so we could try and find you..." She swallowed, "Marian is taking Guisborne's confession."

"_What_?" Robin shouted, forgetting himself completely.

"We haven't got time for this." Djac said firmly.

She took a handful of Robins jacket and tugged him forwards, setting off at a jog.

Djac spun to shout at them over her shoulder.

"This way come _on_!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Kirklees Abbey**

At the same time Vaisey led two of his guards, who had accompanied him from the castle, towards the room he had been reliable informed Robin Hood and his gang were trapped in.

The guards could see his clear disappointment, or near _outrage_, when he rounded the corner to find the door on the floor, having being knocked off of its hinges.

"He's escaped!" He screamed and hit one of his guards over the head, grabbing the other and shoving them against the wall.

"_Find him_!"

**Kirklees Abbey**

Marian sat upright in the confession box.

Her heart was hammering in her chest.

She was more than sure that what she was doing was sacrilege... or heresy or some religious crime.

Marian... former lady Marian of Knighton and rightful lady of Locksley... countess of Huntingdon... wife of an outlaw... now posing as a nun... and one capable of taking confessional.

Guisborne sat on the other side of the grate, staring forwards.

"What do you wish to confess?" She asked in a low voice.

Guisborne fiddled with his gloves as Marian stared at him through the grate.

He looked almost sad, his face only illuminated by the candles.

If she did not know Guy... know what he was capable of... she would have thought he was genuinely sorry for whatever it was he wanted to confess.

"I have committed Grave crimes." He stated.

Marian felt strange to be in such close proximity to the man who had nearly taken her life twice. She knew she should hate him...

She had once been so sure that Guy could change, that he could be good, that he wanted to be good, that he just did not know how...

Now she was unsure.

"I have taken lives... murder... grave sins..." Guy's voice cracked under the low tone it had taken.

Marian took in a small tight breath, "You work for the Sheriff my lord, such is a grave sin indeed."

Guys eyes snapped up to glare at her through the grate, they sent a cold chill down her spine.

"It is not the Sheriff I am speaking of." He snapped.

She swallowed to keep her voice from breaking, "Then who?"  
>Guy took in a moment before he looked down at his hands, seeing things that were not there.<p>

"I never meant to hurt her." He whispered finally.

Marian blinked slowly, "you speak of the Lady Marian."

"I thought she loved me." Guy breathed, "Thought that she... _cared_ for me... but she played me. She wielded and used me as though I was some twisted musical instrument, she pulled the strings... she never cared for me."

Marian gulped as quietly as she could; her voice was shaky, eyes glassy.

"She cannot be blamed for wanting to be with the man she loves."

"_Hood_." Guy scoffed.

"I would have given her _everything_..." His words were growing angry, the anger and hatred for Marian and Robin burning visibly in him.

"I did what I thought was right at the time... whatever it would take for her to love me."

"You tried to kill her, my lord." Marian breathed.

He scoffed, "It was attempted murder, but having ones heart broken deliberately is also a crime."

Marian could say nothing.

She wanted to believe that Guy was sorry, that he had acted out of impulse both times he had nearly killed her, and when he had hit her when they ad met again in Thorne before her uncle had died.

But even when she looked at the dark sorrow in his eyes, she couldn't quiet bring her to be sorry for wanting to be with Robin.

Guy's head snapped around to glare at the wooden grate that separated them.

Marian froze, sure that his piercing blue eyes would be able to see her, even in her habit and in the dim light.

"Am I absolved?" He snapped, his emotions sharp at having to lay himself bare, _admit_ his feelings to this novice for his religion.

"Yes." Marian whispered.

"_I forgive you."_

**Kirklees Abbey**

Robin and his men were racing through the abbey, bring led by Djac, who was unaccustomed to running in a dress, let alone a heavy nuns habit.

"In there." She gasped.

"Marian!" Robin shoved open the heavy wooden door just as Guisborne stepped out of the confession box.

He wheeled to face Robin, a sickening smile on his face as he drew his sword, "Hood, fancy seeing you here... are you here to take confession?"

Robin drew his own sword, eyes dark, "I'll do the only taking today!"

Guy let out a roar and stepped forwards, sword raised as Robin did the same.

That, and Marian opening the confession box door, happened simultaneously.

HEYA GUYS!. I have updated the list on my profile which tells you about the upcoming episodes. There is also a new trailer up there for an upcoming episode (slaves and masters) check it out!


	7. Chapter 7

**Kirklees Abbey**

Robin stared at his 'wife' as Guisborne crumpled to the floor. Marian slowly lowered her arm and the heavy gold object she held in it, which had caused Guy to lose his consciousness.

"Young Lady?"

Marian spun, laying eyes on a frail old woman who she identified to be the mother abbess from the colour of her habit alone.

"Mother." She bowed her head slightly as she had been taught to as a young girl. She was gasping for breath from wielding the heavy gold decoration from the inside of the confession box to knock Guy out with. She put it on the floor, swallowing and taking in a breath again.

Out of the corner of her eyes Marian could see Robin and the outlaws stood at the other end of the aisle of the abbey.

Robin had his bow in his hands, armed with arrow pointing at something that Marian was stood blocking his shot.

John was watching Robin carefully. He was not a superstitious man, but he _doubted_ that killing or harming a mother abbess, no matter what her faults, in the house of god, was a good and wise thing to do.

He trusted Robin to overreact or do something foolish where Marian was involved.

"Robin..." Marian gasped at the dark fire in his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"She is evil." Robin spat, his arm shaking slightly with the strength with which he was gripping the string of his bow.

Marian stared at him, "She isn't the one pointing an arrow at me."

"Get away from her Marian... let's go." Robin said firmly, his eyes locked on the Abbess over Marian's shoulder, but was clearly speaking to his 'wife.'

Marian raised both eyebrows, "she is the _mother abbess_ Robin what can she possibly have done..."

"She locked us in a room Marian!" Much cried.

Will nodded, "She is working for the Sheriff and Guisborne... they told her to capture us."

Marian spun to look at the old woman before her gasping, "What?"

The Abbess let her eyes flicker to Marian. She nodded, "Yes. That is true."

"Marian." Robin shouted at her, her head whipped around to look at him. "Leave her."

"Why?" Marian whispered, "I do not understand."

The Abbess turned back to look at Robin, what she said caused Marian to spin to stare at the man she had given her heart to.

"He killed my son."

It seemed Alan was the only one undeterred by the change in atmosphere.

"Why do you all look so shocked, it may well be true, we do kill a lot of people?"

John hit him in the shin with his staff.

Robin stared at the Abbess, she glared at him, and Marian's eyes were drifting between the two.

"Who was he?" Robin called, for neither he nor any of the gang, or Marian and the Abbess had made any move the close the long gap of the aisle between them.

The Mother Abbess had tears in her eyes, "He went with you to the Holy Land... he was with you on your siege in Acre you _killed_ him!" She screamed.

Alan scoffed quietly, "I ain't being funny, but I thought that nuns were holy... she either ain't a proper nun or she's lying, nuns can't have children."

"He was an orphan, found here when he was a few days old I cared for him." The old woman was shaking as she tried not to release her angry tears, "I loved him."

Marian felt her throat go tight as she looked back to Robin.

He straightened and swallowed, "I remember."

Much gasped, "Master..."

"His name was James." Robin spoke over his friend.

The old woman laughed angrily, "You have the arrogance to speak his name."

"I didn't kill him." Robin's voice cracked.

"Yes you did!"

"Robin?" Djac asked quietly, shocked to see Robin's hands, which were gripping his bow, almost shaking.

Much glanced anxiously at Robin, "Master is she talking about..."

"Robin what _is_ she talking about?" Marian whispered as she watched Robin swallow.

She spun to look at the Abbess, "Please, Robin is a good man."

"Clearly," The Abbess's voice held biting sarcasm, "If he makes all women smile the way you do."

Marians jaw dropped slightly open.

"Do not speak to her like that." Robin found his voice, "It is me you have quarrel with, needlessly I may say."

The Abbess glared at him, "then please tell me Robin hood, if I have it so wrong, how _did_ my son come to lose his life?"

Robin took a moment, drawing in a small breath before speaking.

"We had only been out in the Holy land a year, when I was made head of the king's private guard." His voice broke but he kept speaking. "I was young and inexperienced, _desperate_ to prove myself to my king and my men, your 'son' included... when we captured the fortress abandoned by Saladin... I told the men... _told_ them to spare the women and children, not to take any of the remaining men on in single combat... I told them to wait for reinforcements... I was ignored." He told her, his voice rising at the end in pitch as it broke.

The Abbess stared at Robin, seeing the tears in his eyes, also the sadness in Much's, as they heard and saw what had happened that day.

Having slept beside Robin for a few months now, Marian knew of his nightmares... but they still made her stomach twist.

"Robin..." Marian made to walk towards her love but the Abbess caught her arm, keeping her from moving.

"He wanted to prove himself as well... he wanted glory so he... he rushed out ahead of us..." Robin spoke clearly, "I froze, watching as everyone was slaughtered... we had to retreat, leave them there I couldn't..." He swallowed, "I can still hear their _screams_."

It fell silent in the hall, the Abbess letting tears fall down her face as everyone stared between the two people.

"I know that you annulled my marriage to Marian because you wanted to hurt me but..." He gulped, "I have to carry with me what I saw and heard... the _responsibility_ of those people's deaths with me forever."

The Abbess straightened.

"Please do not ask me anymore, than to carry with me the blood on my hands that I _can't_ wash off." Robin stared at her, "Please let me marry my wife... your son would not want you to scorn his memory by ruining the happiness of others... Kirklees has become a good place under your care please do not change that."

The Abbess stared at Robin for a moment before she dropped Marians arm, keeping hold of her hand.

"Please..." Marian whispered, "_Please_."

The Abbess stared at her and swallowed her voice breaking and quiet. "I never wrote to the Archbishop of Canterbury to tell him that I had annulled your marriage. You are still man and wife, just as you have been all this time."

She smiled at them sadly, "Forgive me; I thought I was honouring my sons memory."

Marian squeezed her arm, "I understand... what it is like to want _revenge_ for the bad things that have happened to the ones you love... It is fine."

The old woman smiled at her, squeezing her hand before dropping it.

Marian stared after her as she took a step away from her and turned, walking down the hall towards Robin.

Much was anxious, as were the others as she walked towards them.

Robin however did not flinch or move as she stopped before him and pressed her hand to the top of his head in blessing.

"I ask you to bring the king home... stop more people from losing their lives." She whispered.

She moved her hand from his head and Robin straightened.

"I will." He nodded.

She nodded too and stepped around him, walking slowly out of the back of the hall, the doors crashing together loudly behind her.

All the outlaws were stood there, relieved that the whole ordeal between the church and Robin and Marian was over.

"Marian?"

Marian turned to look at Robin, who was gasping slightly for breath, the tears in his eyes drying.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She smiled sadly and turned to face him, nodding only in reply.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kirklees Abbey**

Vaisey burst into the abbey, the guards still following him.

"Where is he?" He demanded.

His eyes landed on the slumped figure in black in the middle of the aisle. He growled and stormed forwards, turning guy over into his back and shaking him.

"Robin Hood _escaped_!" He yelled in his face.

Guy drew back as Vaisey practically spit feathers at him.

"He's _gone_!" Vaisey screamed, "And you decided to take a _nap_?"

"My lord I was taking confession..." Guy's feeble defence was cut off by Vaisey.

"_What?"_

"You have _failed_ me again..." He hissed and shook his lieutenant harder.

"I do not tolerate your _stupidity_ Guisborne... Argh." He dropped Guy to the floor as a novice entered the abbey.

"My lord?"

Vaisey spun to glare at her, "What?"

She inclined her head, face betraying no emotion, "The Abbess has requested that you and your male guests leave the abbey forth with, she has arranged a carriage for you."

"What?" Vaisey snapped, "We have our own horses."

"I am afraid not sir." The young novice had to fight not to smile, "Robin Hood and his gang took your horses from the stables, they have left none in their place."

Guy raised his eyes to glare at the ceiling as Vaisey spluttered slightly, his left eye twitching.

**Sherwood Forest – OUTLAWS CAMP -**

"So..." Robin let out a breath and smiled, "You took Guisborne's confession."

Marian and Robin were lying on their backs in their bunk staring up at the ceiling.

He had his hands behind his head, his bare chest gleaming in the flickering and dying candle-light that barely covered the room.

Marian was snuggled against his chest, her raven hair fanned about her face across his shoulder, as she held the blanket over herself.

"Yes." She said quietly.

Not that she felt she needed to apologise, but that she did not want to wake the others sleeping in their own bunks, or to ruin the intimate moment that her and her husband had just shared, by shouting.

"It was what was right at the time that is all. The opportunity for escape presented itself and I took advantage of the situation. I had no choice."

"No." Smiling with a soft, Robin used one of his hands to rub her arm. He moved his hand from under his head to do so.

"Everything is a choice... everything we do."

Marian smiled sadly and ran her hand over the side of his chest.

"Things will be different tomorrow." Robin said quietly, "We will go to Clun and Nettlestone in the morning, and see if the carpenters wife is well, she is due to give birth any day now... Djac wants to see that she has everything that she needs."

Marian said nothing as he continued to talk, but she could feel a strange sensation in her chest.

It was almost as though her heart was creeping up the back of her throat, and her thoughts were pushing against her lips from the inside.

Robin chuckled "And then of course the snow may come, and Much will be frantic over us having enough food, but we will be fine, I will look after you I promise...you and our people, but Much just won't..."

"I am having a baby."

Marian's sudden words made Robins eyes snap down to look at her.

"What?" He whispered.

She raised her head to stare at him and swallowed.

"You are going to be a father."

**NEXT EPISODE UP NOW: THE GREATER GOOD**

**LINK ON PROFILE!**


End file.
